


The Rebel and His Cause [Podfic]

by podlizzie



Category: Sherlock(BBC)/Who-verse
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podlizzie/pseuds/podlizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock/Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover in which Holmes and Watson are part of the resistance during The Year That Never Was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rebel and His Cause [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rebel and his Cause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541468) by [the_gabih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gabih/pseuds/the_gabih). 



> I had a bit of trouble with dialogue in this one. I hope it's not confusing. I almost feel like going out to try amateur acting, just so I can learn how to do different voices, but that might be considered obsessive.)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/podlizzie/pic/00003r32/)

Title: [The Rebel and His Cause](http://the-gabih.livejournal.com/87283.html)  
Author: [](http://the-gabih.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://the-gabih.livejournal.com/)**the_gabih**  
Reader: [](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/)**podlizzie**  
Fandom: Sherlock(BBC)/Who-verse  
Summary: A Sherlock/Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover in which Holmes and Watson are part of the resistance during The Year That Never Was.  
Rating: gen, 15+  
Length: 19:35 min

Links (mediafire): [m4b podbook format](http://www.mediafire.com/?c4tmw59yszz4m4i) | [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/?aamtr00daj2iedr)  
Links (archive): [m4b format](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/rebel-and-his-cause-audiobook) | [mp3 format](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/rebel-and-his-cause)

Crossposted: [amplificathon](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/871638.html) | dw_podfic | [sherlockbbc](http://community.livejournal.com/sherlockbbc/2085619.html) | [Podlizzie Livejournal](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/1873.html)


End file.
